


Gotham Bound

by DemonQueenB



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, RobRae Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: Entry for Robrae week 2019





	Gotham Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on phone. Time-constrained!

Gotham Bound

 

-This won't fit as a one-shot and will be continued as a 3 or 4 shot :). Idk when but it will be. -

  
  


“It's a creature so dark, it gave me chills when I felt it enter our realm.”

 

Nightwing sat at the watchtower round table with interest.

 

“It's a creature of evil, an evil so strong I think we may need to pull out all the stops,” Zatanna continued.

 

Nightwing perked up.

 

“You're sure the creature is in Gotham?” Batman asked the fishnet clad magician.

 

“Yes, ” she said seriously. “Do not engage it, Bruce, it's too strong..”

 

Nightwings brow raised. If she was using his real name then it must have been urgent.

 

“Nightwing and Robin and I will keep an eye for the monster but we will stay far, ” Batman said with a frown. “I will contact you when we find it.”

 

Zatanna nodded the league was ready to return to their homes. 

 

All the while Nightwing was wondering what they were up against. Things were about to get interesting.

....

 

Back at the manor, Dick and Tim were sat a large computer scanning Gotham for any odd occurrences. 

 

“What do you think this monster looks like, ” the new young Robin said with excitement. “I bet it's hideous. I bet that it's red, with huge horns and lots of eyes.”

 

Dick shrugged but couldn't help but wonder either.

 

“I'm betting it looks like a normal person, ” he said to the 11-year-old boy. “If I were one, I would wanna blend in.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes disagreement.

 

“Lame, ” he responded. “God I hope we do get to fight against it.”

 

Dick let the boy talk as he scanned his city. Gotham was large and dark, having a strange inexplicable beauty to it. Even underneath a large number of crimes that occurred the city was still spectacular. He'd never let this demon mess it up.

 

He continued to gaze at the cameras when something caught his eye. It was like a large shadow that suddenly emerged from the ground. He replayed it to ensure he wasn't wrong and sure enough, there was the shadow and out emerged someone, or something, in a blue cloak.

 

“Suit up Tim, ” he said to him. “We've got a demon to follow.”

 

....

 

Azarath was amazing. It was a haven of peace and tranquility with buildings made of marble and crystal clear waterfalls scattered throughout. The trees were green and ruby red apples so delicious it would be sinful had they not been cultivated in azarath. The architecture was outstanding and the people living there were amazing. Azarath was a utopia.

 

Furthermore, Azarath was her home. She was born and raised there by the monks and by Azar herself.bit to mention that 2 years ago, at the tender age of 13, she even saved it (and consequently the earth dimension) from a catastrophic demise when she defeated and forever banned her father from leaving his own hellish realm. 

 

She was proud of her accomplishment. She saved her home and herself, saving herself from her father's influence, letting her be free. She would get to live her life in her beautiful, clean, calm home of Azarath. She would get to actually be happy. 

 

Then these two idiots had to mess shit up.

 

How they succeeded in summoning her had already been a mystery but to also manage to bind her to the earth. Making it so she was unable to escape back to her home planet. It shouldn't have been possible for the two rookie demonologist/ cult members.

 

Yet here she was.

 

But hold on, it was worse.

 

The city she was summoned to was a cesspool of horrible emotions. Fear, anger, angst, rage. If she was still influenced by Trigon, she would have gone into empath overload and accidentally obliterated the horrendous city of Gotham.

 

Luckily she managed to reign in her powers and only accidentally made the two novice summers disappear. Which in retrospect was bad as they were the only ones who knew how she got to the planet.

 

She sighed knowing that for an unknown amount of time, she was trapped. And instead of being summoned to the beach or a forest, she was now trapped in this dark, depressing place named Gotham with no place to go. She tried to leave the city once or twice but the father she got the worse she felt. Those two idiots had really found a way to keep her put.

 

Raven, the half-demon daughter of Trigon, sighed and plopped down on the floor underneath the tree she had been sleeping at.

 

Oh, how she wished to go home and away from the loud city she didn't belong in.

 

Suddenly her senses told her she was in danger and she looked up to see a group of young men all walking towards her.

 

She signed. Not again.

...

 

**That** was the so-called monstrous demon?

 

Wow.

 

Nightwing looked at the girl and just couldn't believe that she could be a demon so evil, she made Zee shake in her boots. She was so small, maybe 5 feet and maybe a few years younger than he was. Not exactly evil overlord material and he knew evil overlords.

 

She didn't look like what he expected but you could tell she wasn't fully human. Her hair was purple and her skin was pale white with a grey tint. She was also very, very pretty and that's why he knew she had to be the demon. That and the fact that she made four thugs disappear. 

 

And maybe it was a demonic trick, but he really didn't get an evil to vibe from her. No, instead he saw a scared kid fighting off men who wanted to hurt her.

 

Still, he had to tell Zatanna.

 

He hoped they would see what he did.

 

...

 

She flew there the streets as the man in the long brown coat and the woman with the hat continued to chase after her.

  
  


She had been peacefully meditating at her tree when she felt two people approach. Before she could ask what they required they attacked. 

 

The man started sending known anti-demon spells at her and the woman was speaking backward, causing things animate and attack her.

 

She hightailed it out but they followed her. 

 

Today was not her day.

.....

 

“Bruce you need to tell them to call it off, ” Dick said as he blocked Bruce's way to the inside of the manor.

 

“I'm letting Zatanna and Constantine handle this, ” he said with a glare.

 

Dick scowled.

 

“Did you not see her, ” he hissed.” Her face as they attacked her. Her face of shock and fear. They're wrong about her, she is a kid..”

 

Bruce huffed and frowned.

 

“Zatanna has already explained it was part of her power, ” he said sound unconvinced. “As it stands, she has evaded capture and we can't be too sure she won't retaliate. Clark and Diana will be here tomorrow. You have till then. Stay safe and leave Tim out of it.”

 

Dick smirked,  nodded and took off.

 

..... 

  
  


She hated this city. Absolutely hated it. She was nestled in a dark alley next to a large metal container filled with garbage, trying to stay hidden from the hunters.

 

She was cold, dirty, tired and now she was hungry. Running and fighting had taken a lot out of her and she knew she was finished if they found her. Her energy reserves were gone and she couldn't focus because of the hunger, rendering her almost defenseless.

 

She brought her bruised legs closer to her body, trying to wrap her cloak around her. the hustle and bustle of the city were deafening and a man had already tried to rob her. Luckily he was weak and he was unconscious two alleys away.

 

She was hoping it wouldn't get worse but of course, she was wrong.

 

He landed directly in front of her. He wore a skin-tight suit that was all black except for the bluebird on his chest. She could tell he was human but he looked strong. She backed up as far as she could towards the wall.

 

“Hey, it's okay, ” he said putting his hands in the air.

 

Raven couldn't sense any malice from him but she was still weary.

 

“My names Nightwing, ” he told had held out his hand. “ You look like you could use some help.”

 

Raven was suspicious as she stared at the gloved hand but as of now, she had become desperate. She took his hand in hers and he helped her up.

 

“So, ” he said with a handsome, gentle smile. “How about you and I go get something to eat and you explain to me who you are, what you are, and where you came from.”

 

Raven stared at the man but for some she reason she felt like she could trust him so she nodded.

 

Maybe things were looking up.

 

....

 

End

  
  



End file.
